


I Can Do This All Day

by sadistically_sweet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Play, Breastfeeding, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sick Character, Sickfic, Whump, body morphing, little Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadistically_sweet/pseuds/sadistically_sweet
Summary: Even the most super of soldiers aren't completely infallible.a.k.a, Steve's got a fever and becomes the clingiest little shit you've ever had the misfortune of meeting.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 59





	I Can Do This All Day

“Stevie…kiddo…baby,” Nat pleaded…not that she particularly enjoyed begging, or did it often (i.e, ever), but circumstances necessitated it. “Baby, please. Can’t you try to eat something? You’d feel better if you had something in your tummy!” 

Steve sat in his high chair, slumped as much as the super soldier-proof buckles Tony had installed would allow, and blinked at her while he sucked his thumb.

Nat sighed. The little guy hadn’t even touched his Cheerios, and she’d given him the good peanut butter and chocolate ones with the hope that it might tempt him…but nope, not even a nibble.

That’s how you knew he was _really_ miserable, if he wasn’t scarfing those down like they were going out of style…y’know, if the crying, screaming, clinging to her leg all day and not letting her get anything done like some sort of nightmare lava barnacle wasn’t an indication. Nat propped her arm up n the end of the tray and laid her head on it, putting them eye-to-eye; “Baby, please…just one Cheerio? For Mommy?” she asked asked, and reached out to stroke his burning hot cheek.

Of course, there was the face scrunch. Then the lip wobble. And finally, the fresh tears welling up in his eyes as he let his thumb slip from his mouth and leaned into her touch. “Ma-ma-ma-ma,” he babbled, his raspy voice cracking as he started to keen, and clutched at her wrist.

Oh, _goddamnit_. She should have waited before touching him. Nat took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

He’d been like this all. day. long. Ever since he’d woken up.

She’d known the moment she saw those flaming, blotchy cheeks and damp hair that it was a fever…which, those do happen on occasion, usually when Steve had been pushing himself too hard for too long, like he did during his more intense workouts with Bucky and they both kept trying to one up each other. 

And _God_ , did she hate it whenever they did that to themselves. When it happened to Bucky, he would just curl up in bed or veg on the couch with his Switch all day until his fever worked itself out, but Steve…

Steve was a different case. A fever always knocked him on his butt, and then knocked that butt right into his Pampers because it _never_ failed to slam dunk him into Littlespace.

And, sick babies doing what sick babies do, meant that she had a snuffly shadow walking after her, matching her step for step, crying and whining and jabbering and pinching and pleading.

All. Day. Long.

“Ma-maaaaaaa!” Steve wailed, squeezing her wrist and bringing Nat’s attention back to the present.

“Ah-ah, no,” she said as she gently but firmly pried herself out of his grip. “Not until you take a bite, baby. Or drink some juice…you want some juice?!” She got up quickly before he had a chance to grab her again, and went to the fridge. “What about some milk?!!”

Behind her, she heard Steve take in a huge, deep breath, and–

“Ma- _ **MAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_ ” he screeched at the top of his lungs, which only ended with a fit of harsh, chest-rattling coughs that stole his breath that blotched his cheeks an even more alarming shade of red. 

…Nat just stuck her head farther in the fridge, her eyes squeezed painfully shut as Steve sputtered and choked behind her.

“Do, uh, do you…is there help needed?”

Nat leaned back and stared blankly at Thor over her arm. “…What gave you that idea.”

“Ah, sarcasm.” Thor was getting better at detecting sarcasm (mostly by assuming that everything Natasha said was sarcastic automatically), but that didn’t mean he always acknowledged it. “But it was mostly the screaming,” he added as he looked her up and down before switching his gaze over to Steve; “…Shall I call for Loki? He never minds taking the restless ones to the breast, if you require a break.”

“That would–” Nat began, and then paused… _that’s_ what he needed. ‘ _Fucking **duh** , Nat,_’ she thought to herself as she rested her forehead on the edge of the refrigerator door. ‘ _He’s a breast-baby._ ’

“You know what,” she continued, “-if you could just take him to the big nursery and change him for me, that would be fan-fucking-tastic.”

Thor’s eyes brightened; he looked forward each and every chance to take care of any Little teammates, and relished his role as the sort of ‘caregiver/uncle/nanny’…whatever role was needed at the time, he could usually fit in. “Surely!” he said happily, and quite literally clapped and rubbed his hands together as he approached the high chair. “Steve, my little warrior!” he boomed cheerfully as he unlatched Steve’s tray and then reached for the harness “Come see Ba’ba!”

“N-no, no Ba’ba, no Ba’ba! M-ma-ma!” Steve sputtered, his chest heaving. He pushed and slapped at Thor’s arms and chest, working himself up as the Norse god lifted him out of the high chair and cuddled him up on his shoulder.

Not that it bothered Thor. Nope, the wriggling and hoarse screeching had seemingly no effect as he gently bounced Steve in his arms and patted his bottom. “Yes, yes Ba’ba! Aren’t you happy to see me?!”

Steve let out an impressively ear-piercing shriek; “ ** _NO!!!_** ”

“Ah, but I’m glad to see you!” Thor placed a quick smack of a kiss on the screaming soldier’s cheek and began to head towards the hallway.

Nat put on a smile and waved at Steve as he reached for her and struggled over Thor’s broad shoulder. “It’s okay, baby,” she called over his heartbroken wails of “Ma-maaaaaa! MA- _MAAAAA!_ ”

“Mama’ll be there in a second, be good for Thor!” Nat waited until Thor carried the still-screaming, man-sized toddler out of the room and, while she could still hear cries of “MA-MA! MA-MA! MA-MA!” fading down the hallway, she turned and opened the freezer, grabbed a bag of frozen peas…then shoved her face into it, and screamed.

…Then screamed again.

Okay. Whew. That’s much better. Now that she had that out of her system, she pulled out her phone for a quick call. Usually she texted, but she needed an answer quick. Like, the right-now kind of quick, and the person she was calling usually took his sweet-ass time to text back but would answer on the first ring, like a psychopath.

“Yes, dumpling?”

“I have a question, and it’s a yes or no answer.”

There was a pause, as Loki must have heard something in the tone of her voice. “…Yes?”

“You have magic, right.” It was a statement, not a question. “And you can do it on other people. But do they have to be like, in a certain range?”

“Ah, no? Not that I’m aware of…?”

“I need you to make me lactate.”

There was another, longer pause. “Lacta-”

Nat cut him off; “It’s a yes or no question. Can you do it or not?”

“I can,” Loki answered. “But if that’s what you need, would you rather I come and–?”

“No, no!” Nat said all too quickly, and then stopped herself and took a deep breath. “I mean, no,” she said, sounding much calmer; “I want to do this one myself, Mama.”

She heard Loki’s quiet chuckle in her ear, and when he spoke, she could practically see the smirk in his voice. “Aw, my big girl,” he cooed at her, and Nat had to concentrate very hard to not slip into headspace herself.

“…Give it a minute to kick in, darling. You’ll know when it does.”

***

Man…Loki had _not_ been exaggerating.

When Nat finally made her way to the nursery, the screaming had stopped…for a moment, she thought Steve might have finally given up the good fight and fallen asleep, because that would be par for the little punk-turd’s course.

But when she eased the door open and peeked in, she was equally not surprised to find him awake…even if he was only hanging on by a very thin thread as he lay on the god’s shoulder, sucking his thumb. Thor was pacing the room and rocking him in his arms, while softly shushing him in a gentle language that quite possibly hadn’t been heard by Midgardian ears since…well, since ever.

Nat smiled (a genuine one, this time) softly and leaned against the door frame, waiting for Thor to turn and walk the other way so Steve would be facing her.

She didn’t have to wait long. Thor turned and those big bleary, teary blue eyes settled on her and _sparkled_. He sat up, wobbling like a newborn kitten, and reached for her with a whimper. “Ma-ma,” he croaked, his throat thrashed raw from earlier.

“Hi, baby,” she cooed, walking up to them and letting Steve wrap his arms around her. She kissed his flushed, feverish cheek; “Are you ready for nap-naps, doodlebug?”

“More than ready,” Thor answered for him, and craned his neck towards them. “He’s nearly there alread–Oh.”

Nat shrugged; “Courtesy of your brother,” she said as she gingerly rubbed her hand over her now-swollen breasts.

“Ah.” Thor nodded knowingly. That was all the answer he needed.

“Bring him to the rocking chair for me?”

Thor trailed after her, whimpering babe still in arms, and waited until she was settled in the large, oak rocking chair with pillows arranged around her for support, and then carefully placed Steve in her lap.

Almost instantly, Steve began tugging at her shirt, whining impatiently and nudging at her breast with his nose while Nat had to laugh. “Hey, careful with that!” she teased, even as she lifted her t-shirt out of the way and freed her engorged nipple from her bra. She stroked his cheek as she turned his head towards, her, guiding him to it; “Take it easy…it’s not going anywhere.”

Steve, eager as ever to be on the breast, latched on and began suckling with no hesitation whatsoever, his body visibly relaxing and sagging against hers.

Nat sighed at the sensation, and let her own body sink back into the pillows nestled around her.

Thor was practically glowing as he watched them, the softest expression on his face. He leaned over and kissed first Steve’s forehead, then–to Nat’s surprise–hers as well. “Is there anything more I can do?” he asked in hushed tones.

“Mm, no,” Nat said. She gazed down at Steve, her thumb still stroking the hollow of his cheek as he nursed.

“...I can do this all day.”


End file.
